<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龄龙】我是瓶中的水 by desalllt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560360">【龄龙】我是瓶中的水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt'>desalllt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龄龙】我是瓶中的水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王九龙进了门儿就往沙发上一窝，赖兮兮的，带着紧绷困惑看着师哥关门开电视拉窗帘，张九龄根本没有周旋的意思，把他拉坐起来就上手解他腰带。<br/>王九龙精神抓狂，受不了似的感觉吞咽都困难，看着师哥满脸不愿意：“我我，我，你带我开房就为了避开人打我是吗……”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴啊。”腾出手拍了他肩膀一下，在直愣愣的注视下解开小孩皮带扣儿，王九龙轻握着他手，身体行为敷衍地表达出了自己想要抵抗的心情，本来也不是多么逆来顺受的人，平时磕了碰了都要叫唤半天求安慰，这会儿不争巴两下就不是人。</p><p> </p><p>师哥以前教诲即便遇到再大困难老爷们儿得站直，为了人生信条做个战士在所不惜，但艰难困苦都是外面的世界，关上门王九龙什么大风大浪都经不得。</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是说别跟台上和小姑娘口嗨。”张九龄忍不住训两句，抬头看着面前咬着唇瞅自己的人，想戳他脑门儿，忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>“不是！”</p><p> </p><p>“我那不是顺口一接话吗……”</p><p>“师哥，你别杀我……”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙看着自己皮带被抽出去，GD同款呢，做得细致，这不能用来打人啊以后看到会有阴影的，想着按着师哥手不让他动自己裤子，求饶的耍赖。</p><p> </p><p>“再捣乱咱们看看是你没脸还是我没脸。”张九龄说这么长一句话，还是在威胁。</p><p> </p><p>王九龙被无法概念化的气场逼迫的快要哭了，耳朵也红起来，看着面前的人，完全是本能反映，本来进门儿就在客厅的沙发上和师哥拉拉扯扯，翻身儿就跑到里面套间把门锁起来。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>自然地将万事万物分化为自己和别人属于一种存在主义，存在主义无非是教人认清这个世界荒诞的实质，成为荒诞的反叛者还是荒诞的一部分都不重要，重要的是知否被规划为向内的那部分。</p><p> </p><p>两个人都有些懵，张九龄抓了两下头发，想这人也不是笨，就是有点儿傻。</p><p> </p><p>半分钟以后就听到了钥匙开门的声音，王九龙对师哥和自己的情谊是非常理直气壮的，情绪得寸进尺作天作地，也自信永远不会有失焦的时刻，现下基本放弃了抵抗，也不动弹，靠着床坐在地毯上，整个人都想往后缩，满脸被欺负的表情看着张九龄进门，看着他把门关上，手里还拿着自己的皮带。</p><p> </p><p>王九龙见东西骇人不敢再细看，哀怨地瞅张九龄眼睛，无辜的，慌乱的，吸了吸鼻子，抗议道：“你说你不用那个了。”</p><p> </p><p>本来不觉有这么严重，突然委屈，话音将落未落就红了眼眶。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄走过来，用手给他擦要溢出来的眼泪，把皮带扔床上，哄他：“这还没打呢就哭上了。”</p><p>语气温和的就像说我们说说活。</p><p> </p><p>床不高，张九龄把他扶着跪起来，拉过来两个枕头把小孩按着趴过去，手肘撑在床上，面对未知没有人会有十足的勇气，王九龙还能挣巴两下，已经很优秀了，又回头看着他把皮带对折，握着中间靠后一点就抽下来，光速和声速是一样快的吧，眼见着刑具落下来就开始疼，王九龙这个瞬间觉得自己特别可怜，脑子乱七八糟的。</p><p> </p><p>本来就胆儿小，被师哥渲染的氛围影响更害怕，前两下还能忍着不出声儿，十几下之后抽一下小孩就控制不住地抖一下，想捂又不敢，带着鼻音不清不楚地哭。</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜谁，谁认识她啊！”</p><p>“你就是气儿不顺拿我发火儿……”</p><p>“你都因为什么人生气……”</p><p>“师哥呜呜晚上还有演出啊……”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄根本不理他，小朋友认命的趴着挨，心里念叨自作孽不可活，被疼痛和难过熬煮的情绪越演越烈。</p><p> </p><p>抽了二十来下停了，扶着腰想让人往上趴一点，王九龙以为要脱裤子，羞臊地慌乱转身，不知道自己在说什么似的求，“师哥，你打我吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是在打你啊。”张九龄都想笑了，口头上还好好儿的答应着，把工具换到左手，腾出空来给哭哭啼啼的小玩意儿揉屁股，听着哭腔还是不忍心了，永远没有能狠下心的时候，想着晚上的演出便停手作罢，起身去包里找药。</p><p> </p><p>以为这人打完自己就不管了，王九龙捂着屁股跪在地上呜呜咽咽，穿的牛仔裤本来不紧，可现在碰一下就疼，肯定肿了，想到这儿更觉得难过，刚要开始嚎，就见着拿药的人推门进来，想瞪他又不敢，跪坐在地上鼻涕眼泪的满脸，也不擦，可怜巴巴的不看他。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄见他赖着，走过来拉他胳膊，看他不动以为在闹脾气，蹙眉道：“没挨够？”</p><p>王九龙心跳都漏了一拍，委屈的要死，眼神还带着清清亮亮的诚恳，小声儿腹诽：“不是，我疼我起不来……晚上该站不住了我恨你……”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>这人怎么撒娇耍赖一应俱全，张九龄把人捞着抱起来扔床上，王九龙挥手打他胳膊，鼻音都没缓过来，气鼓鼓地控诉：“我不高兴！”</p><p>张九龄认命地由着他闹，忍不住捏了捏眉心，道：“我错了，你生日场，我该过两天再打你。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>好，哪边儿也不占理，嘴上都占不到便宜更别提其他了，随着人给自己脱裤子喷药，一动不动。</p><p> </p><p>依赖感总能在亲密接触的时候无限放大，迅速的从其他情绪里分剥出来，反正就算人生所拥有的东西都要有定额，这条路上的导航和猜测做错，转过弯来就是绿灯和通路，永远守恒，这么想着自己竟然觉得有一些轻松。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄手底下小心翼翼的，喷了药给涂开，春色撩人，眼睛瞟一眼小孩趴在那儿的侧脸，安安静静的，脑后的一簇头发翘起来看着乖巧，生怕这时候再让他疼了，拍拍小孩屁股，说:“乖，把腿分开点儿。”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙眼神垂着，听话的分开腿，腰自然塌下来，由着师哥给他细致地把药再涂匀，有时候主观情绪是被外界行为助力的，突然气息不稳水涨船高，想到什么似的转过脸，眼底还雾蒙蒙的，眯起眼睛唤：“师哥，我想……”</p><p> </p><p>“你不想，我还感冒呢，再传染你。”</p><p> </p><p>闻言小朋友河豚附体，那开房就为了打我吗。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“我招她了还废掉我，凭什么啊！”</p><p>“我不敢耍流氓。”</p><p>“我没那意思。”</p><p> </p><p>晚上的洁身自好王九龙不停换脚站着，好在有桌子横这儿，但是桌子也太矮了吧，手撑着也没什么用，师哥随手拍肩膀上更不乐意，“哎你拍我干嘛呀。”</p><p>小声儿念一句。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>